World of Highways Wiki
World of Highways World of Highways is a massively multiplayer online racing game, and it is under development by Motion Thunder development team. Game idea started in July 2017, and first Pre-Alpha version was launched on October 27th 2017 as free-to-play title. After first Pre-Alpha version, there were no newer ones, Motion Thunder shared at their Instagram account that game is coming soon to Microsoft Windows and mobile devices through Google Play store. Game idea reminds of Need for Speed: World , MMORG game from Need for Speed series which was shut down in 2015. Developers announced that game is coming later on summer 2018, which was changed to "soon" on a post on their Instagram account. Developers update players and post announcements on their Facebook page and Instagram account. Also there was a Dev log group on Facebook for players who are interested in game development progress. It was archived on January 31st 2018. Gameplay City of World of Highways is still unknown. In first Pre-Alpha version there was small city with few streets which was still un-named. Game is planed to be MMO, with online freeroam where player can see other players, interact and chat with them. Player is able to join unique game modes from free roam and play singleplayer or multiplayer events. (Only known game mode for now is racing mode) Player can level up by collecting XP points from game modes, buy cars and customize them. Vehicles World of Highways' vehicles are still unknown for now. Pre-Alpha version had two cars called "Marousel Cobrax" and "Lightor Fleer". Developers didn't share any picture or information for new or upcoming cars. Powerups Next version of the game will probably introduce powerups, which are unknown for now. Powerups are used to give an abnormal ability to a player car. Safe House Safehouse is the only thing developers talk about and share pictures. They made new one since Pre-Alpha version of the game. It's used to change, buy and customize cars. Reputation Reputation represents player's experience level in the World of Highways. Reputation can be earned while playing game modes and finishing them. Better you are in events, more XP you get. With higher reputation level player can unlock new things such as cars or in-game items. Reputation for Alpha is locked to level 10, it's the maximum level that can be reached in the game for now. Customisation Color Game lets you change your car color in the Safehouse by going to Customisation section. Changing the colors costs you money and it can be changed into three color modes: Classic, Matt and Metalic. It is available to color different body parts such as: Body, Hood, Doors, Rear. Spoiler Game lets you change your car spoiler in the Safehouse by going to Customisation section. There are over 20 spoilers available to buy for game cash and green cash. Wheels Game lets you change your car wheels in the Safehouse by going to Customisation section. There are over 10 wheels available to buy for game cash and green cash. License plates Game lets you change your car license plate in the Safehouse by going to Customisation section. There are over 30 license plates available to buy for game crash and green cash. Patch/Update History Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Gameplay Category:Android